


Table For Three

by TinyBat



Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/F, F/M, Prompt Fill, poly-shipping, prelude to a threesome
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-21
Updated: 2015-11-21
Packaged: 2018-05-02 15:45:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,414
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5253923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TinyBat/pseuds/TinyBat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A light lunch, and an indecent proposal between consenting adults.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Table For Three

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SafelyCapricious](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SafelyCapricious/gifts).



The endless hours of chess, battle strategy, and meditation had made Agent May a very patient woman, but this was hardly how she envisioned the beginning of a richly deserved week long furlough. Ward had been suffering from adrenaline spikes, and the surges had become a concern after the past mission, Simmons was the only one monitoring his vitals. it had been the smart option to have her join them for their time outside the hotel. Admittedly, the biochemist was the best possible company and very desirable but she and Ward had a fairly complicated relationship sometimes. A civilised meal between three adults, in a public setting should hardly be asking too much. 

"It's not my fault that you don't appear to have an ounce of common sense!" Jemma said snidely, inching herself away from the irritable specialist. She absolutely refused to be cowed simply because she was right.

Melinda did her best to quell the laugh bubbling in her throat, and kept the smile at Jemma's fearlessness a subtle one. Fun was where you found it as a field operative, and while there were rules, she found that they'd begun to apply less and less to their little pack of misfits. The girl was beautiful anyway but when something sparked her temper she was luminous.

"Well I'm sorry Simmons! I'm sorry that doing my job has become such a detriment to your enjoyment of our furlough time. Next time I need to pick up a cursed object, I'll absolutely look for a warning label first!" Ward scoffed, pupils blown out, and cheeks flushed angrily. She'd definitely hit a nerve and if the young woman were anyone else, she'd be shrinking away from the man beside her.

Ward had a habit of looming even while sitting, his fury filling the small booth as he glared at the biochemist. She glared right back, and the senior agent watched them both, a glowing warmth alight in her stomach. This was how some strong connections were forged, all crackling electricity and passion. Having them both would be like Christmas come early.

"Simmons, don't bait him. I don't think he wants to play nice. Ward, she's here to help. You're behaving like children, I expected better especially because I'm letting you both join me." She cut in, the twin flashes of annoyance and anger she was faced with in their gazes were almost heart warming.

As a soldier, Ward was nothing short of ideal. As a lover he was skilled, and more than willing to follow orders. As a person, well, it was good Simmons had agreed to enjoy her time off with the two of them, he was almost human around her. Melinda had someone like that once, but some things aren't meant to last. 

Simmons was a restorative presence, light, sharp, and soothing; a breath of crisp fall air after dying summer heat. Ward was a fortress, reliable, unyielding, and a comfort when she was nothing but brittle edges, and sharp points. They needed each other, and today she was letting them know that she needed them.

"My apologies, May. I should know better than to be cross with my patients. However stubborn, ill tempered, and uncooperative they may be. Ward isn't at his best and I should be gentle." Simmons said primly, looking slightly abashed by the reprimand as she smoothed out barely visible wrinkles in her sweater.

"I'm stubborn, ill tempered, and uncooperative? You're the one who never misses the opportunity to dress me down when I need you!" The indignant expression on the man's face was adorable. Puzzlement and shock making his eyes widen in a way not dissimilar to a German Shepard puppy being caught with a shoe in its mouth. 

"I tell you off because you do, unfailingly, and with increasing urgency, need me! What are we supposed to do if you're out of commission? Any capable specialist with clearance to sign on is well out of range most of the time!" Simmons blustered, a slim finger raised and digging squarely into Ward's sternum. 

"Are you done? Because i'm starting to regret bringing you both out with me. Don't think I won't find a way to make you pay for wasting my time."

This shut them up, Ward already had an inkling of why there was an interloper into what he regarded as "their" time together. Simmons, she just brought her hand back down into her lap, eyes looking up at Melinda through long lashes. It may not be in her file, but agent Simmons was hardly as innocent as she looked; and the expression on her face now indicated that the pieces were slowly coming together.

"Forgive me for being blunt, but as you and Agent Ward are sexually involved, am I correct in guessing this lunch is a proposition?" She asked, exhaling slowly as her voice took on a more scholarly tone.

"You'd be correct, though you absolutely don't need to feel obligated to participate. I simply wanted to gauge your interest in spending a little more time with the two of us. It doesn't even need to be in an intimate capacity, you're lovely, and it hasn't gone unnoticed." Melinda said gently, relishing the uncomfortable shift Ward made away from the scientist's unthreatening form.

"I had hoped so, it would have been embarrassing if I had been mistaken. I think perhaps a test run may be in order." This started to feel more like a business meeting and less like a sexual overture but they were all adults; even if Ward was squirming like a seriously inconvenienced teenaged boy. Simmons had to know how much he enjoyed arguing with her.

"Do I get a say in this?" He asked, no longer looking so uncomfortable but definitely harried by the conversation.

"I fail to see why you wouldn't, I can't imagine you two haven't discussed it." Simmons said simply, a slow, predatory smile sliding onto her lips like a scalpel parting skin.

"We haven't. Obviously I'm for it but you're sure this doesn't make you uncomfortable at all? May and I are sleeping together, and that may be frowned upon; but you're here, being asked to join us and you aren't at all bothered?" He blinked, confusion clearing some of the arousal from his dark eyes as he examined her face.

"Of course I'm not bothered, why else would I have come along? I haven't had sex in months! It's been terrible watching the two of you sparring outside the lab, then going off to where ever for your own amusement. Do you have any idea how many cold showers I've had to take?" Jemma fumed, Melinda wanted to kiss her there and then, she was clearly in it with them for the length of it now. 

"Then why are we still sitting here? Because artefact side effects or not, I'm going to have you. And when I'm done, I'm going to watch May take you to pieces. Sound good?" He had adjusted beautifully to the changing situation, and clearly the prospect of being able to finally indulge a long held desire suited him. 

Having had the foresight to have already deposited cash on the table, Melinda simply slid out of her seat, and swayed off toward the door. The clatter of two pairs of knees slamming into the edge of a table as the owners struggled to exit elicited a genuine laugh then, low, and uncoiling from inside her like a snake in the sun. 

She barely heard the yell from a screeching Camaro they'd brought to a shuddering halt as they dashed off to the hotel. Simmons' cool, soft hand had slipped into hers and was now leading her along as Ward took point and ensured a clean route upstairs. 

They barely managed to get the door locked, three sets of hands tearing away far too many layers of clothing. It was exactly what she needed, with clever, teasing fingers tugging at the hem of her underwear, and a savage, hungry mouth hovering over newly exposed skin. The air hummed as they fell into bed, and an electric sort of joy flooded her veins as Melinda watched Simm-no, Jemma clutch desperately at the bed sheets, legs parted and firmly held in place by the steel band grip of Ward's arms as he nuzzled almost tenderly into her inner thighs.

She was a patient woman, this was a much deserved break, and the fun was only just starting.


End file.
